Children of Darkness
by Kiuku
Summary: The angels killed the demons, great! Except now their shadows roam free and have brought the apocalypse to earth. The humans fight for their lives, the angels refuse to admit what they did and no one can stop it.
1. Waking The Demon

Hey! I don't own beyblade. This is a yaoi story, I'm not sure yet how "bad" it will be 'cause I don't know if people will want more of this story. If you read my other fictions you kinda know what to expect in the pairing way. If you haven't read those then it will be a surprise. Because the main characters in this story is so not a spoiler. This is kind of a demon/apocalypse/god/devil thing and I just want to point out that I don't mean to insult anyone reading this but the... erm... There might be mentioning of the devil and so... This is purely fiction.  
The genre is kinda Supernatural/Tragic/Romance/Weird. Hope you like it !

* * *

Tyson ducked behind a wall. His breathing was heavy and he had no energy to run anymore. He looked around for something sharp but there was nothing. His gun was gone, he couldn't defend himself. He screamed when a hand grabbed his left shoulder.

"And you're dead," Tala said before smacking him hard on the head. Tyson got up from the ground and let out a deep sigh.

"That's your ninth death this week. Must be a new record!" Max cheered. Tala snorted at the statement.

"Well that's not so bad," Tyson defended himself and walked over to his blonde friend. Max was sitting on the trunk of the red car a few meters away from the ruins of the house.

"It's Tuesday," Tala said with an icy glare. Tyson sweat-dropped and nervously laughed it of. "Stop acting like a damn kid. If it had been a real demon you'd be dead," Tala picked up Tyson's dropped gun from the dusty floor. "Thinking about it don't stop. Act like the way you do and die. That way I won't have to put up with this shit," Tala threw the gun at Tyson. He fumbled and dropped it on the gravel.

"Let's just head back. It's getting darker," Max said and jumped down. He didn't want another fight between Tyson and Tala because even Max knew Tala was right. The last time they faced real demons Tala almost died saving Tyson's ass. He didn't even mean to do it, Tyson just got in the way and made a perfect shot for once so the demon went after Tala instead.

"Can I drive?" Tyson asked with hope in his eyes. He'd always wanted to drive the car.

"No!" Came the simultaneously response from Max and Tala. After surviving countless of demon attacks they refused to die in a simple car accident.

"You don't have to yell.." Tyson muttered and got in the back of the car. Max sat down in the passenger seat next to Tala that started the car. The sun was low on the sky when the trio left the wrecked school building.

"So how did I do during training?" Tyson asked. He felt lonely in the backseat and had a thing for talking all the time. Max laughed but Tala snorted. Tyson sighed and rested his head against the window. He wanted to be a good hunter, like Max, but he didn't have it in him. He couldn't fight, he couldn't memorize spells and he wasn't allowed to drive the car. In short, Tyson felt rather useless.

"C'mon Tala, step on it! I don't wanna be in the middle of nowhere for much longer," Max complained and looked out the window. Tala didn't listen, he had problems with the car. The wheels didn't listen to him and he turned right with full force so they wouldn't crash.

"Tala! What's with the sharp turns?" Tyson yelled and held on to Max's seat in front of him. Tala didn't respond, he didn't knew what was wrong with the car.

"Tala! Stop the damn car! It's an earthquake!" Max yelled and Tala stepped on the brake. Tyson screamed when rumble was heard. It grew louder and so did his scream.

"Tyson shut the fuck up! What the hell do we do?" Tala asked and looked around. They were on safe distant if a building decided to collapse even more.

"Just drive!" Tyson yelled but Max disagreed. "I want to be ali-" the rest of Tyson's sentence couldn't be heart because of the rumbling. Then it was silent. Max let out a deep breath but Tala held the steering wheel in a tight grip.

"We're fucked..." Max looked his way and felt how the panic grew inside of him. Heading towards them was a wave of sand mixed with gravel, dirt and who knows what else. There was no time to get out of the car and run to a safe place.

"I hate you Tyson!" Tala yelled before the wave hit them. The windows broke from the massive power and glass fragments were spread everywhere. Then everything went black.

When Tala opened his eyes again his vision was blurry and he could smell blood. He couldn't hear anything around him except his own heartbeat. Glass fragments cut his skin when he crawled out of the car. It was dark everywhere but just some meters away Tala saw something. He thought it looked like a person but his vision was at the time still blurry so he couldn't be sure.

"Ungh.." Tala turned his head towards the noise. It came from the other side of the car wreck so he hoped it was Max. He could live without Tyson.

"Marco..." Tala said quietly. His voice echoed in his head. But the concussion was the least of his problems.

"Polo.." Came the first response. Max couldn't see anything either and he couldn't feel his legs. He knew something horrible had happened but couldn't remember anything after the engine started.

"How bad is it?" Max asked and felt how it hurt to just breath. It was in the middle of the night so they had been unconscious for hours.

"Bad..." Tala coughed and tasted blood in his mouth. He knew he was hurt bad but he couldn't feel the pain.

"Call on Bryan. He always show!" Tyson's voice was heard from further away. Tala tried to chuckle but coughed up more blood instead. Bryan might have helped them before but he was to busy with the apocalypse to help three people from a car crash. On second thought, Tala realized Bryan was their only hope.

"Bry.." Tala could barely speak. He closed his eyes and laid down his head on the ground. He felt so tired and the coldness was wrapping around him like a blanket.

"Tal?" Max tried to drag himself out of the car wreck but couldn't move his legs no matter how hard he tried. When Tala didn't respond he panicked.

"Bryan! Get your ass down here!" Max yelled and tried to move again. He yelped when the car moved slightly and held his breath. Tyson's scream echoed for a second before everything went quiet again. He bit his tongue when the car moved again. Hanging upside down wasn't his favorite activity. He screamed in surprise when something touched his forehead and closed his eyes when sudden light threatened to fry them.

"Crap..." He heard voices around him and tried to block them out. He could smell blood. "Shit.." His head was spinning and he couldn't feel his legs. "Put him over here!" A woman called. He knew the voice but couldn't place it. Then everything went black for him again.

* * *

Max: What just happened?

Tyson: The first thing you do is killing off two of the most important people in the story?

Tala: What about me?

Tyson: What about you?

Max: Did I just die?

Kyo: So much talking so little time. See you in next chapter (Hopefully) :D


	2. 100 Suns

Hey! Thanks suzanne, Riyu.M, mamika , KaiHiwRayKon for reviewing :D Thanks for the favs/subs !  
Riyu.M (Glad you're back btw :D) English isn't my first language (Yes, using this lameass excuse xD) so I didn't really know how to write it. But it was kinda.. shaking or something I guess? Like someone poked it with a stick and it moved because of that. Or a tree. Erm, did my explanation help? xD  
mamika, reviewing my summary. I do appreciate that, stared on the screen for like an hour before I was satisfied. And I still think it's crap xD I do remember that you hated Tala and Max before but I made you change your mind so I wonder if I can do the same about Tyson... Will take a lot of work tho x.X  
I would like to point out that I suck at explaining things when I write. I forget you haven't read my notes for the story and you don't know who is what and so, I apologize for that. For that reason I might put in some explanation chapter if you want that, also called a filler I guess xD  
Would also like to point out that this story has with god to do. The lord. The almighty. Angels and demons and haychaparanda. This is fiction. Not fact based. If this was fact based then I would be dead. Because my fitness is the worst and I know nothing about guns.  
Would also like to point out that I'm not sure how this story will go. The earth might explode or it could start raining strawberries. Depends on what you want, what mood I'm in and if you would like a tragedy story or a little more humorous one. I should warn you I don't do tragedy well (Don't write it so much) and the humorous part, well, not sure you'd get my humor. But it could be worth a shot. Or maybe you want a bloody story with body parts decorating the ground? In that case I recommend another story xD  
I would also like to p- Nah. Think that's it. I don't own beyblade. This is a yaoi story I guess if I actually manage to get to that part . Oh, CH.

* * *

Tala's scream echoed through the entire floor. He was wide awake and fully aware of every fractured bone in his body. When Bryan attempted to help Tala it backfired and his pain grew worse.

"Bry.." His voice was barely a whisper. Bryan took his hand and squeezed it lightly so Tala would know he was there. It was painful for him to see someone he cared about so much dying without being able to do anything about it. It had never happened before and he didn't understand why. He had been able to heal both Max and that brat Tyson, why not Tala? Why not the person Bryan cared about the most?

"I love you and I promise I will hunt down whatever did this to you and kill it," Bryan said with low voice. Tala smiled slightly. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. He felt cold and his world slowly went darker. He was afraid, he didn't want to die. He didn't want to go anywhere without Bryan.

"I'll look for you in heaven," Bryan kissed Tala's dry lips gently. "Just like I promised," Bryan grabbed a hold of his knife. Tala closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself. But how does one prepare himself to die?

"You better.." Tala whispered and tried to laugh but it came out a cough. "Love you too," those words were spoken with every ounce of power Tala had left. He yelped when the knife cut through his skin.

Outside the room Max and the others heard the silence. They looked down on the floor and said nothing. None of them could believe Tala was dead.

"It can't be true.." Hilary sniffed. She hugged Max tight and buried her face in his chest. He placed one arm around her to comfort her a little. He didn't understand why it had to be Tala. Tala had been like a big brother to everyone. He was the one that always saved Tyson's ass in the last minute, came with smart remarks on Hilary's love life and always knew what to do.  
Max looked up when Bryan opened the door. His clothes had blood on them and he held a knife in his right hand. There was a silence. No one dared to ask what had happened.

"We have to bury him," Max managed to say. "In case. You know," he added. He felt Hilary nod but Bryan didn't move. Max swallowed to hold back his tears. He knew what Bryan was going through. Killing the person you sworn to protect, no one should have to do that.

"Kai and I will do it. You prepare to go out and kill the sun of a bitch that did this," Bryan said and looked at the shadow leaning on the nearest wall. The crimson eyes looked back at the angel with hate. Bryan knew it wasn't aimed at him but he still felt uneasy. The only emotion Kai ever had was hate. He was a killing machine, a better soldier than Tala, but his lack of emotion and caring for others made him unpredictable.

"Let's go then," Max said and nodded at Tyson to follow. Hilary walked after the two with tears in her eyes. She wanted to tell Bryan how sorry she was but she knew it wouldn't change anything. She closed the door behind herself and stayed close to Max. It was quiet, not even Tyson spoke a word.

"What should we bring?" Hilary asked in an attempt to brake the silence. Tyson shrugged and muttered under his breath. Max sighed and opened another door in the corridor.

"Iron. Salt. Holy water. Knife. Gun. Whatever can be used to kill the demon that killed Tala," Max turned the lights on. There was no electricity left to use for anyone but thanks to a very smart youngster they had their own powersource. It made living in an empty town a lot easier.

"Are you sure we can kill it? I mean what you guys saw was a giant wave of sand. That and the earthquake can only mean that something climbed out of hell," Hilary said with low voice. She didn't think going after the demon without knowing it's power was such a good idea, but she knew they had to avenge Tala.

"We faced the devil before we can face her children too," Max said and opened a big metal box. It was full with bags of salt, something that would come in handy facing the demons.

"What if it's the devil again?" Hilary asked. The worry she felt for her friends were obvious in her voice. There was a clicking sound when Tyson fixed his gun.

"Then I guess we kill that pink-haired bitch again," he said with dark voice. Hilary looked down on the ground and Max remained silent. It was a long time since they had seen Tyson behave that way, it reminded them of Kai.

"Well you better not die on me!" Hilary ordered before leaving the room. Max looked at her back. He didn't say anything, last time he had promised that no one would die someone did die. It had been a very good friend of his and he would always blame himself.

"This is bullshit," Tyson said and picked up an amulet. "God is bullshit. He doesn't care about anyone," his grip around the amulet tightened as his anger grew. Max stopped preparing the salt but didn't look up.

"I'm sure god cares," he said but his voice wasn't convincing at all. "Maybe he just doesn't have time to fix everything," he tried but he didn't even believe it himself. Not even Bryan had any hope in god, and he was an angel.

"No he doesn't. Because god is bullshit!" Tyson threw the amulet on the wall. It bounced right back in his face and left a red mark on his forehead. "You see? This is what I mean! I'm a good human and I get an amulet thrown in my face!" He complained and threw the amulet to the other end of the room. Max sighed.

"And what do you suggest we do about it? You can't kill god," Max mumbled. He closed the metal box and handed one of the bags of salt to Tyson. "Give this to Chief. He has to make more bombs," he explained and Tyson nodded slowly. He was thinking again, Max could tell. It never ended well.

"But what about the person or being that created god? Can't that something like, I don't know, fire him?" Tyson suggested with a smile. Max chuckled lightly.

"Idiot. There's nothing more powerful than god. He's the lord, the creator. No one can fire the creator of life. Stupid," Max ruffled Tyson's hair and then turned back to fixing weapons. Tyson shook his head to get his hair back in place. Tyson thought that since they had killed the devil once they should be able to kill god too.  
Tyson walked the hospital corridors in silence, he didn't meet anyone on his way to Chief he could talk with. There had been more people in the hospital fighting, their group had been larger and it had been pleasant considering it was the apocalypse. One by one they died. There were only strong people left, soldiers. Their contact to the world around them had been cut off, it was hard to get food and water for them and they knew they had to switch base. They also knew people would die if they did that.

Tyson knocked on the metal door and waited for an answer. Chief was always busy with something and just waltzing right in wasn't appreciated. Last time someone did that part of the hospital exploded. You can guess who that was.

"Tyson!" Chief yelled from the other end of the corridor. "I have your bombs right here. Thank you for the salt," he said and the two men exchanged what was in their hands. "The bombs are secure and won't go of until you give them to Kai or Max that knows how to handle them. I have work to do now. Come back in one piece," Chief closed his door and Tyson glared after him.

"Like I can't handle bombs myself!" He yelled at the door and walked away angrily. He couldn't believe that everyone treated him like a child. "It's all Kai's fault. Everyone just follow his lead without questioning. **I'm so cool with my silence and my bratty attitude, ho ho ho!**" Tyson made a poor imitation of Kai. "The day that guy feels helpless is the day I dance on the table," Tyson muttered. He could see Max walking towards him with Kai by his left side.**  
**

"Got the bombs?" Max asked. Tyson nodded with a grin on his face. He was looking forward to kill the demon that killed Tala. He handed over the small box to Max.

"So when are we going?" He asked. Kai looked at him with an emotionless face. Tyson glared and stuck his tongue out, irritating the man more.

"Well _we_ are going now. You're staying here. To keep check on things," Max said to stop the fight before it started. Tyson couldn't believe it. Check on things? More like staying out of the way because Kai said so.

"That's not fair!" Tyson argued. Kai crossed his arms over his chest. Max looked from Tyson to Kai and sighed.

"I know but we really have to go now. You can practice your fighting skills until we get back!" Max suggested and flashed a smile. Kai started walking again and Max followed. Tyson glared at their backs.

"You know I'm not so useless as you think! I'll prove it! One day you'll be the useless one Kai!" He yelled and ran away to start his training. He would show Kai that he was better.  
Max turned his head and looked after his friend. He sweatdropped and looked forward again.

"Does he even realize he just admitted he actually is useless?" He asked. Kai didn't even shrug as answer. "Are you okay? I know it wasn't easy to bury Tala and we'll all mi-" Kai's glare made Max stop talking. "Got it. No talking," the poor blonde said and looked at the box in his hands. He would have liked it if Tyson had come with them but he'd just been in the way.

"Get your ass down here Bryan," Kai's harsh voice ordered. Bryan didn't seem to like it. "We're ready to leave," he added and Bryan appeared in front of them. A second after that Max felt how he sank down a little in the ground. He was standing on sand.

"Could you please warn next time?" He sighed and put the bombs down. He wasn't used to the way Bryan traveled nor did he like it. "How can.. Is that our car?" Max asked and looked at the wreckage. The blood didn't bother him so much, neither did the sight of the wreckage. It was just how it was placed. The whole town was buried under the sand besides from the car wreckage. It almost looked like it was placed on top of it all.

"Hn," was all Kai said. He figured something had moved it, but what? Even Bryan couldn't make it in time to stop the accident from happening and he always looked after Tala. Kai looked down on the ground frowning, he didn't want to think about it.  
The two of them grabbed the small bombs and hid them well. They were powerful against demons.

"I'll go check the car," Max informed and walked towards the wreckage. Bryan had disappeared to see if he could find the cause of the earthquake and the sandwaves.  
Kai stayed put and eyed his surroundings. To him it didn't look like anything had been there. Everything just look deserted. Whatever had created the earthquake hadn't even bothered to check the destruction of his or hers work.

"You're really dumb, aren't you?" Kai drew his gun and aimed it at the person that had spoken. It was a man that looked to be around Kai's age, of course looks can be deceiving. His white hair was tied in a ponytail that reached his knees, he was smirking and his bloodred eyes watched Kai as prey.

Max dropped a piece of metal he had in his hands when he heard a gunshot. He quickly got up on his feet. He could see both the demon and Kai fighting and it looked like the demon had the upper hand.

"Damn it," he cursed and ran to help Kai. He wouldn't let someone else die if he could stop it. "Get away you monster!" He drew his gun and fired at the demon without hesitating. The agility and the red eyes were proof enough it was a demon.

"Tsk. Ignorant humans," the bullets hit the demon but the skin healed itself immediately. They had only seen that once and that was when they killed the devil. "You're in the way," the demon picked Max up by the collar and then threw him away like trash.

"Oh fuck..." Kai muttered as Max disappeared out of sight. They hadn't been prepared for a demon that powerful. It was immune to both iron and salt.

"I'd love that," the demon forced Kai down on the ground. "But I'm afraid that little angel of yours will come back after he rescued that blonde human so I'll just leave you something to remember me by," Kai tried to kick the demon of off when he felt the demon bite his neck. The sharp teeth pierced his delicate skin softly. He winced in pain but at the same time he enjoyed it in a twisted and sick way. He felt disgusted but couldn't do anything. A dark fog had entered his mind and he couldn't think. It didn't take long before everything went black for him.

* * *

I'm tired so that's why the AN up there *Points* was so long. I don't know if this was a good end, I just couldn't find the right way to end the chapter so I just made Kai faint. Fainting solves everything. It's the best chapter ender ever XD  
Don't forget to review! Thank you :3


	3. This Is Gonna Hurt

I apologize for the long wait. It has been so warm I couldn't write and when the weather finally got bearable I ended up with writersblock. Because I'm that awesome. Then I had to change the plot because I was afraid the admin would take my story away and in doing so my ending didn't work and I had no idea what to write. Now I know how to end the story, I just have to get there.

Thanks; Country-grl20, Mamika, Tatsukichi2010, KaiHiwRayKon for reviewing :3 Thanks for the favs and the subs, I love my readers! In a not-weird kind of way.

I don't really know what to say about the 'Bring Tala back part'. Because he's dead and Bryan promised to meet him in heaven! Assuming that's where he is. What? I said nothing.  
This story is with characters from G-rev so Kai's eyes are purple. Why his eye color is different every season? I don't know, I don't own beyblade. (See what I did there with the disclaimer? xD)  
The story "Lies, Betray, Abandon" is/was my story but it got deleted because people love me. Kai will not be uke. I think. I'm not so good with making a cool seme character but I'm trying! Thanks for a first review, it makes me happy :3  
Yes, the devil is Her. If we're talking about the same Her which I assume we are. Hope you don't get disappointed once Rei shows up. *Takes chocolate muffins* I accept any kind of chocolate :D

Warnings? Eh.. Not sure. Written by me.

* * *

A bridge made from human bones that led to the gate. The gate was guarded by monsters. Behind the gate there was a building that no one could describe. The monsters came from there. They were made from a nightmare. Humans that had demon blood in them were dragged to hell and tortured until they succumbed. It was the building that had raised after Angels had killed nearly every demon. It was meant for revenge, _her _revenge. That a dead human with not even a quarter of demon blood in him would proof to be more useful than anything was more than she could wish for.

"Cut his chest again!" She ordered with a smile on her face. The room was stained with the man's blood, she wouldn't stop until he was crying for mercy.  
The blonde demon nodded and raised the sharp knife. The human screamed from the pain but hadn't given up. If she didn't love torture so much she would have killed him already. But she was getting tired of the same scream all the time.

"We've crushed both his knees and broken nearly all the bones in his body. Should we start over again?" The blonde demon ask with dark voice. He was covered in blood but had a blank expression on.

"Yes. But get Brooklyn! I want to see this human scream from another pain," her smile grew back. The human groaned when he felt his body was healed again, it only meant more torture.

"Of course," the blonde demon said and walked out of the chamber. She almost danced around in excitement, when she had broken the human she would use him against the angel that loved him. It would be perfect.

"You know, the only reason you're down here is because he killed you. If he hadn't done that you would have healed. It would have taken some days because your demon blood isn't strong but you'd be alive! He promised he'd meet you in heaven but you're not going there, and if he really meant that promise shouldn't he had understood already that you're not there? Angels can go to heaven whenever they please. Why hasn't he been there and noticed you're not there? Because he doesn't love you!" She clapped her hands and twirled around. The pink dress she wore followed her and lifted a little from the floor. When she stopped it fell down to the ground again.

"I'm lying you say?" She questioned the human's thoughts. "He's an **angel**! He should have understood you're a demon! Well, more like part of a part of a part of a part or something like that. It explains your good looks!" She laughed. The man looked at her but said nothing. He would rather lay on the dirt than be tortured.

"My Queen, as entertained as always when we have a new guest. Might I add you look beautiful," an orange-headed demon said and bowed. He was wearing white clothes with a white coat over, his smile was chilling and his eyes were red.

"Why this flattery Brooklyn? Has something happened? Tell me!" Her personality made a turn and her smile disappeared. "This better not be about angels because I'm so not in the mood for those flapping creatures!" She screamed, her voice full of rage. The male demon stood up with straight back. He was taller than any human.

"A full-blooded demon has crawled up from wherever he was hiding and has claimed a human as his own. The human is Kai Hiwatari and he is a friend of the angel this human is in love with," Brooklyn explained and averted his eyes to look at the human on the ground.

"Get up there now and follow those humans!" She ordered Brooklyn. "Someone chain this wolf!" She yelled orders and things began to move. Monsters that had no minds of their own obeyed her every wish.

"My Queen, that is not all. I think _he _is waking up," with that her face went pale. The blonde demon that was in charge of torturing looked down on the ground to hide the small smile on his lips.

"No! This can't be! After all this time.." The human closed his eyes when the monsters touched him. He wanted to scream, that's how horrifying they looked. But after seeing the power of the pink bitch more than once he wanted to know what could make her afraid. How could the devil fear someone?

Brooklyn choose that moment to leave. He hadn't been in the human world for decades and was looking forward to it, but he also knew about the destruction caused by the monsters and shadows the devil created. Mankind was trying to cover it up but it was only a matter of time before the devil unleashed her worst creations. With a new full-blooded demon that moment came closer. Nothing could prevent it and no one could stop the monsters once they were unleashed. Except for the guardian but who knows where that one had been for the last thousand of years.

* * *

This is kinda... different from the previous chapters I think. Sorry for the shortness. Next chapter will be longer and have more something in it.  
If you have any characters wishes tell me those! If there is anything else tell me by clicking that wonde- Oh wait that doesn't work anymore. Please review, it makes me happy!


	4. Highway To Hell

Hello! Morning! Evening! Something. Thanks for reviewing; mamika, Songstress on the Starry Lake, KaiHiwRayKon. Skip to the line divider if you just want the story ;)  
Yes, she is kinda hateable but unlike my other story she has a background in here to give her more depth. *Trying to sound professional* Brooklyn is.. well I could tell but why spoil everything? I know some things are obvious to understand even tho I don't write it because... Eh.. I searched Devil's food cake on google(That I don't own) and oh my godness.. *Drools*  
Thank you for saying that my English isn't that, makes me happy x3  
It was supposed to be so people could imagine their own idea of hell instead of me putting everything in their mind and so, no one has complained about it yet but I feel sorry for you xD  
I should put AU in the summary. I should really do that.

Warnings: You know, bashing on the human race. Hating on everyone. Mentioning of God and Angels. Yaoi or shonen ai. Bashing on religions.

* * *

The sunlight shined through the broken window and hit the wall. The wallpaper was torn and the floor had cracks in it. The music from the boom box was heard from the corner, blasting at full volume. A person was laying on the floor in the room. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, a fake black leather jacket and black boots. The dark look was completed with his long, black hair that was spread around him on the floor. He was debating on whether to get up or not. He knew he should get up and get going but he was simply to lazy.

"I don't mean to interrupt but how long are you gonna stare at the ceiling?" A young woman with light pink hair asked from the other side of the room. She was wearing a white suit and had a blank expression on. Her voice was low but firm.

"This house doesn't have a roof so that would be the sky I'm looking at," he said. The sky he was looking at was full with dark clouds, a bad omen for most people. He took a deep breath and stood up on his legs. The music had gone mute and he was alone in the room again. Slowly he made his way down the staircase and out the opening. The house had no door and dried blood decorated the walls. When the monsters attacked the small suburb the humans who lived there had no chance of surviving.

"Where are you going?" The young woman asked. He shrugged and started skipping. The wind played with his black hair and the shadows watched him from the shadows. They didn't attack tho. There was something strange about the man. He was uncaring yet he knew about them, the shadows, and didn't fear them. That two angels that followed him was also suspicious, yet the man himself didn't seem special.

"I'm gonna catch a ride so you should flap your wings away from here," he waved his hands in the air to demonstrate. Then he put them in his pockets and skipped to the highway. His cross-shaped necklace hit his chest every time he skipped and a low rumbling from within the earth was heard when he let out a breath.

A few miles away Max looked out through the window of the black truck. Dark clouds covered the sky and it was just a matter of time before it would start raining. He didn't like to be outside when it was dark for obvious reasons but had no choice. After the attack on Kai they had all decided to leave. They packed three cars with weapons and the little food that was left and decided to go northwest. According to the Chief's readings there had been supernatural activity in a small town that Bryan said they should check out.

"Water anyone?" He asked and suppressed a yawn. Bryan was the one driving because he didn't get tired, didn't eat and therefore didn't have to stop to take a leak. Kai was in the passenger seat, leaning against the window. Whatever the demon had done to him it made him exhausted, he wanted nothing more than to sleep. But when he closed his eyes he had nightmares about the demon with white hair. It came closer, every nightmare lasting just a second longer. It eyed him up and down, liking its lips and walking even closer.

"There's something on the road!" Max's scream woke Kai up. He sat straight up, determinate not to ever fall asleep again. He knew where the dream was going and he didn't like it one bit. He flung forward and sideways and hit his head in the window.

"What the hell Bryan? Couldn't you just have rammed it?" Kai screamed more than asked and rubbed his temples. When he looked up he saw a shadow outside the window in the rain. Max took a deep breath and looked around for a weapon. Why wasn't Bryan driving away or hitting the thing that was standing in the middle of the road?

"Calm your shit. It's not a demon!" Bryan yelled and glared at the humans. "I'll go out and check on him. Don't leave the car or I'll turn you into crickets and step on you until there's nothing left," the angel warned before stepping out of the car. He didn't want to alarm whoever it was standing there by just flying, or teleporting as Max said, and give the human a heart attack. That's when a wave of a smell hit him, a smell he knew as blood. When he approached the person he saw it was a male of some sort. His dark hair was plastered to his face because of the rain and his clothes were soaking wet. He raised his right arm and Bryan was shocked by the sight. The person had a weapon attached to his hand that consisted of two huge claws that had deep red blood dripping from it, mixing with the rain.

"No!" Bryan yelled. "I'm having a very bad day now and if you attack me..." He let the threat hang in the air. The person lowered his weapon and blinked. He knew it was an angel standing in his way but the angel had no direct authority over him. Even so his orders weren't to kill disobedient angels.

"Oh yah sorry about that didn't mean to scare you. Could I get a ride?" His voice had no accent but his tone was soft. "We seem to be going the same way," he added. Bryan nodded shortly, he didn't have to give it a second thought. It wasn't a human that was standing there, neither was it a demon. It was a killer, a murder, a predator, a shadow. But it was on their side.

"Sure. I've always wished about meeting a whatever it is you are," Bryan muttered. "You can come," a low rumble was heard from beneath them. Bryan wondered if he had made the right decision.

* * *

Well I did never say what this chapter would have more of I just said that it would have more of something so we can say it has more cars which is does because there were no cars in the last chapters okay good.  
Sorry for the delay, I'll blame school for that. Don't forget to review my lovely readers!


End file.
